of betting, curry rice, and dream-like kisses
by verdha
Summary: memangnya ini tentang apa lagi? ketika taruhan dan nasi kare berujung pada kecupan. [subaru/amuro]. untuk #CHUUbamu event.


_**of betting, curry rice, and dream-like kisses**_

.

 _Detective Conan is the property of Aoyama Gosho, no copyright infringements are intended._

.

.

.

Hari minggu ini akan tampak sama seperti minggu-minggunya yang lain, jika dan hanya jika ada beberapa hal _menyimpang_ yang disingkirkan dari hadapannya: sekantung bahan-bahan kare, tumpukan alat masak minimalis, dapur kelewat bersih (yang bukan miliknya), serta senyum si kacamata sipit yang menjadi hal pamungkas sebagai penutup detil-detil menyimpang dari hari minggunya ini.

Amuro bersandar di tepi meja, tangan menyilang, mata mengerling tidak senang—gestur alami yang ia berikan ketika mesti dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang mengesalkan, sesuatu yang tidak terduga-duga, sesuatu yang tidak sesuai rencana; dan kehadiran Subaru dengan segala antiksnya telah mewakili ketiga kategori situasi tersebut di atas.

"Perjanjiannya kita tidak memasak kare berdua saja."

"Perjanjiannya kita tidak _makan_ kare berdua saja, tak ada aturan untuk memasak."

Lihat? Yang seperti ini lah yang Amuro benci. Bagaimana segala tingkah laku dan kata-kata Subaru, lebih sering berhasil ketimbang tidak, menyetel suatu tombol di dalam dirinya, menyentilnya di tempat yang tepat, tepat untuk membuatnya ingin meraih pisau yang bertengger di pojok konter dapur dan menghunuskannya pada bagian manapun dari wajah _nya_ (yang di mata Amuro) dipenuhi arogansi berlebihan.

"Perjanjiannya, tsk, aku tidak berjanji padamu. Di mana Conan- _kun_?"

* * *

Semuanya diawali jumat pukul enam sore, layar ponsel mengedip, mengabarkan email masuk dari bocah (yang sebenarnya bukan bocah, tapi untuk kali ini anggap saja ia memanglah bocah) detektif yang tinggal di lantai atas diner tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Katanya ada pesta kare di rumah profesor Agasa karena salah satu penemuannya telah terjual dengan nominal fantastis. Amuro jadi berpikir, apakah profesor ini dermawan karena ingin mengundang banyak orang untuk merayakan keberhasilannya, atau justru kikir karena hanya menyediakan kare sebagai menu pesta (jika ia benar-benar mendapat profit yang tidak kecil dari penjualan barang temuannya, tentunya). Tetapi kemudian, Amuro putuskan itu tidak penting dan mengetik balasan _oke_ penuh antusias pada si bocah sebab ia tahu kesempatan untuk bisa mengulik informasi dari _mereka_ tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan adalah momen yang sulit untuk didapatkan.

Pukul sepuluh lebih beberapa menit di hari minggu Amuro menekan bel dua kali, sengaja datang tidak benar-benar tepat waktu supaya antusiasmenya pada kare—pada kesempatan menggali informasi berharga itu—tersamarkan. Di kali ketiga tangannya terangkat untuk meraih bel, Amuro tidak yakin tepatnya pukul berapa, pintu itu bergeser terbuka, memperlihatkan makhluk yang paling tidak ingin ia temui kapanpun dan di dimensi apapun di dunia.

Amuro baru akan mundur teratur kalau makhluk itu, Subaru Okiya, tidak menahannya dan memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Oh, baiklah. Memangnya apa lagi yang akan lebih buruk dari ini; bertemu pria (yang kemarin bertaruh bisa mendapat kecupannya) di dalam sebuah acara?

Ada, sayangnya. Ada.

"Conan dan semua rekannya menemani Profesor Agasa ke tempat klien yang membeli _Cryogenic Pu—_ ah, itu barang temuannya. Ada sedikit masalah dengan barang itu, jadi Profesor belum bisa menerima bayaran yang dijanjikan."

Ini. Yang lebih buruk. Bertemu dengan pria yang kemarin bertaruh bisa mendapat kecupannya dan ternyata bukan hanya bertemu, mereka ditinggal berdua saja—

"Kalau begitu aku sebaiknya—"

"Membantuku memasak kare."

—untuk memasak kare.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa?"

"Apa?"

"Memasak. Oh, maaf, tidak ada maksud untuk menyerang, ya," Subaru sengaja tidak menyembunyikan sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas, cara bicaranya melambat, "aku paham bahwa tidak semua pria bisa memasak."

Lima menit kemudian Amuro sudah mengenakan apron dan memotong-motong kentang dengan kedongkolan yang luar biasa besarnya. Tentu saja ia kesal karena telah termakan perangkap yang Subaru pasang, dan yang membuat kekesalannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat adalah fakta bahwa sejak semula ia tahu perkataan Subaru tadi memanglah perangkap. Masalahnya, Amuro tipe manusia yang tidak ingin kalah dan mungkin, mungkin saja, Subaru sudah terlalu mengenal ragam reaksinya untuk bisa menjebaknya dalam perangkap itu.

Kali ini Amuro memusatkan perhatian (dan kekesalannya) pada beberapa wortel. Air telah lama dijerang dan potongan daging telah dimasukkan. Ia hendak meraih telinga panci, dan ia tahu ini adalah kesalahannya karena tidak fokus (tepatnya sengaja untuk tidak fokus dan mengabaikan tindak tanduk seseorang di lingkup periferalnya), ia lupa telinga panci di tempat ini tidak seperti kepunyaannya yang dilapisi bahan isolatif sehingga, sehingga, sentuhannya yang bertahan tiga detik itu menghasilkan merah di ujung jemarinya, ringisan sakit yang dibarengi umpatan, serta tarikan halus dari lengan lain di belakangnya.

(oh, ya, juga tatapan penuh kecemasan yang dilayangkan padanya itu.)

Tarikan itu menuntunnya pada wastafel, keran dinyalakan, sementara ujung jemarinya dibasuh, perlahan, penuh kehati-hatian.

"Kau melamunkan apa sampai ceroboh begini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Subaru terkekeh mendengar jawaban setengah hati itu, sampai kemudian ia mematikan keran dan kekehannya bersamaan.

"Kau tahu, sejenis hormon polypeptida, _epidermal growth factor_ , zat yang dapat mengurangi inflamasi pada jaringan kulit, paling banyak diproduksi pada saliva."

 _Lalu? –_ "lalu?" Pura-pura bodoh. Tidak setiap hari Amuro melakukan ini, jadi untuk kali ini saja biarkan ia begitu. Ekspresi datar masih (berusaha) dipasang ketika Subaru mendekatkan jemari Amuro ke arahnya, ke arah mulutnya yang terbuka; Subaru menahannya di udara.

"Untuk membuktikan kebenaran dari sains."

Telunjuknya mendapat kehormatan menjadi yang pertama menyentuh lidah Subaru, jari tengahnya menyusul, nyaris bersamaan dengan jari manisnya. Amuro sangsi metode ini akan berhasil mengobati rasa terbakar di ujung jemarinya, sebab sekarang rasa terbakar itu justru menjalar melalui ujung jemari yang basah oleh saliva itu, lewat lengannya yang terasa kebas, langsung menuju wajahnya. Ada detak tidak relevan di jantungnya; Amuro mengabaikannya.

Ia mengabaikannya dan tertawa, sekaligus menyelidik Subaru yang masih menahan jemari Amuro di dalam kulumannya.

"Dasar _nerd_."

Subaru membebaskan jari-jari itu dari mulutnya, "siapa?"

"Kau, tentu saja. Jadi Tuan Mahasiswa Teknik yang merangkap Ahli Sains, apalagi hal yang kau ketahui dan ingin sampaikan?"

Pergelangan Amuro masih ia genggam ketika bibirnya memangku sebuah seringai, "kau tahu, kenapa angka tujuh itu adalah angka yang keramat?"

"Hmm, tujuh benua, tujuh samudra, tujuh hari dalam seminggu, tujuh lapis langit; ada banyak hal yang dibagi menjadi tujuh, tapi tentu saja yang kukatakan tadi tidak berhubungan langsung dengan sains. Memang ada apa dengan tujuh? Kenapa itu angka sakral menurutmu?"

"Karena aku percaya hanya butuh hitungan sampai ke tujuh," ia menarik pergelangan Amuro lagi satu tingkat lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya, "satu-"'

Lengannya yang satu lagi beranjak menuju pinggang Amuro, "dua-"

Tiga, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya sendiri. Empat, lengannya yang tadi di pinggang naik sampai ke bahu, ke leher. Lima, ia memerangkap tubuh Amuro dalam separuh rengkuhan. Enam tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, condong ke depan. Tujuh...

Tujuh...

Tujuh adalah jumlah warna-warna pelangi yang entah kenapa terbayang di dalam kilasan benaknya ketika bibir Subaru berhasil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Lembut, perlahan, sedikit memaksa, berbau seperti _garam masala_.

"Tujuh," ia meraih bibir Amuro sekali lagi sebelum menambahkan, "aku yang memenangkan taruhan itu."

(Lupakan kare setengah jadi, alat masak yang kotor, atau dapur yang berantakan sekalian; Amuro hanya ingin pria ini menyingkir dari hadapannya atau ia akan mematahkan lehernya sekarang juga. _Sekarang juga_.)***

.

 _-fin-_

.

* * *

.

a/n: setelah kebanyakan nulis di mana uke yang agresif, tantangan besar banget nulis yang seme-nya agresif #yha btw sepertinya aku punya fetish tangan di mulut pasangan (?) bahkan sebelum cd _madness_ anu (?) yang lagi _hype_ itu keluar wks.

Oya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca fikku di akun ini dan terima kasih juga buat cenpie-cenpie yang ngadain event chuubamu ini :* jangan marahi aku karena hasilnya begini *sungkem


End file.
